The invention relates to a substrate holder for galvanically treating, in particular galvanically coating, a planar substrate, for example wafers in order to produce semiconductor wafers, printed circuit boards or foils or other planar substrates to be treated.
In order to treat the substrate in a galvanic manner, said substrate is placed in an electrolyte bath that is located in a treatment container. Anodes are arranged in the treatment container for the galvanic coating. Metal is deposited on the product in a galvanic manner by virtue of applying a voltage between the anodes and the product. Substrate holders are used for the substrates to be treated in order to render possible an as large as possible range of use of the substrate, said substrate holders hold the substrate in a border area. It is desirable that the substrate can be partially or entirely automatically fastened to and released from the substrate holder.
Different applications can require that both sides of the substrate are treated galvanically. Although the two sides can be coated sequentially using different coating processes, it is desirable to coat both sides of the substrate simultaneously for example in order to carry out the method efficiently. Furthermore, it can be necessary to treat only one side of two substrates simultaneously.